Be Freed
by starsfromthenight
Summary: After two years of being released from his job in WWE because of addiction not only to drugs & alcohol but to his previous secret lover Roman Reigns, a very heartbroken but resolved Dean Ambrose goes back to the place he once had considered his home. In that instance he has to face previous feelings & demons coming back to haunt once a beautiful soul makes its way to him.
1. Chapter 1

"Dean Ambrose my man!" exclaimed Seth Rollins excitedly as he gave his long term friend a big affectionate hug. "I am so glad you're back! It's been forever huh." the Iowa native laughed.

Dean patted his friend's back as he fell into the hug. His bro, Seth Rollins himself. They had been friends since their days in FCW & it honestly felt so damn good to be back. "Yea man." he chuckled, "Too long almost." he then took the time to look around the large place as he smiled, "I missed this place. Wrestling & i should not spend too much time apart."

Rollins smiled back, "Of course of course man."

In all honesty Dean did feel great to be back. Due to some unfortunate events he had been granted his release to handle some past issues. Now, after what felt like a lifetime despite it only being two years, he was back & ready to kick some serious ass. He was ready to forget the things & people that had made him leave.

As he finished chatting it up with Rollins, Dean headed for his locker room to get ready for his first match since being back. The fans were in the blue about his return so not even people in the locker room knew. He walked amongst the crowd of superstars & divas heading to the locker room & judging by some of the looks & reaction he got, not everyone was keen on seeing him back, some people looked confused, others shocked & others had plain pokerfaces on not knowing whether to approach him or not, according to past events he was now a "dangerous man". Not like Dean gave a single damn, that locker room was like a High School itself so he had to pay no mind to the immature people now staring at him almost in disgust.

Once he was done hugging a couple honest, nice people in Dolph Ziggler & Erick Rowan, Dean finally got to the locker rooms. It felt good to be alone after all that mingling. He dropped his very heavy duffel bag on the ground & his shoulder began feeling numb after all that pressure.

He looked around only to be taken back into the whole scene. He hadn't been in a locker room in two years & in all honesty it felt too damn good being back.

He chuckled to himself & took out his ring gear from his duffel bag. He smiled down at the contents: his black wife beater. Yep. That was it. He had worn the black boots out from wearing them everywhere so he had bought some new ones for the ring, only to wear them everywhere too, those were the ones he had on. Jeans were really never a problem as he just wore to the ring whichever pair he had on that day, people liked to crack jokes about it, he only thought he was being frugal.

As he slowly started getting undressed ignoring the sudden rush of adrenaline in his body from performing for the first time in two years he heard that one familiar voice that could not be mistaken anywhere even if he tried, "Dean?"

Of course it had to be him the one person he did not want to be alone with, he had to be the one he was actually stuck alone with now in the locker room.

He turned around just as he was taking off his jacket & saw for the first time in two years:

him.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I wanted to put a note on the first chapter but i still have no idea how to work this site properly! :s_ I know this is just the beginning but feel free to leave me some reviews! Hope you like how this is going.

* * *

><p><em>It had been a long &amp; lazy October afternoon as they had finished doing Raw a few hours prior. It had been in Vegas so that meant Roman could go back to Dean's place &amp; it wouldn't seem weird. <em>

_Weird.._

_That was the one word that had been brought up countless times since they had started a secret romance three years prior right after the Shield had broken up. They had been close before sometimes even flirting a little while waiting to go out to the ring but it had never truly been more than innocent little gestures by the two. It had all come down to a kiss after getting drunk at a bar near Mississippi._

_Since then things had just flourished naturally between them. It was almost TOO natural it sometimes scared them to be quite honest, specially Dean. He had never had this connection with anyone, not even Renee Young who he had dated briefly as a cover up to the real deal going on behind the scenes of life. _

_"I. Love. You. So. Fucking. Much." Dean whispered to his much larger lover in between lazy kisses. Reigns chuckled but kissed the Ohioan back willingly. _

_They had just finished fucking each others brains out or Roman fucking Dean actually & they were both tired out. Dean was getting ready to sleep on his side of the large king sized bed but Roman broke the silence before he could even lay his head properly on the Samoan's chest, a place that had become so familiar after all these years, a place he could gladly begin to call home. _

_"I um.. had a little chat with Gal the other day." _

_Ok that wasn't good but Dean hadn't thought much of it, "Oh yea?.. So?" Roman sighed, he knew Dean did not enjoy talking about his fiancee but he pushed the subject anyway, he knew he had to despite not wanting to. At this stage in their supposed "relationship" he knew what they wanted wasn't really a choice anymore, "She told me.. well." he sighed not really knowing how to go on. _

_Dean looked up from having his face buried in the Samoan's half tattooed smooth chest, "She told you what Reigns?" _

_"She asked me when we were gonna get married." he gave the brunette an apologetic look, he knew how much Dean hated talking about Gal & his personal life with her, she wanted a family with the guy, that he already knew. That did not necessarily mean he liked it though. _

_All the brunette did was scoff, "Of course she wants to know. What did you tell her?" _

_Roman started drawing mindless circles on the younger man's back as he spoke, "Do you really wanna know?" _

_Ok, that was Dean's undoing. He hated when Roman did this, he only played games with him. He knew how much Dean despised the idea of them moving on but he brought it up anyway. & he didn't even have to tell him what he had told his precious fiancee, he already knew. _

_With that in mind the brunette got up from bed with the bedsheets wrapped around him, "Goddamn it Roman." was all he simply said. _

_The raven haired man seeing his lover's reaction got on his elbows as he looked at him find his clothes, "& what did you want me to say? I don't know sweetheart? I don't know when we might get married because i am fucking another guy?" He got up not even paying attention to the fact that his member was in plain sight of Vegas as the curtains were open. _

_Ambrose shook his head as he looked for his shoe. He was pissed the hell off. He couldn't even speak without throwing something across the room first. _

_Roman had to continue, he did not want to necessarily lose Dean but what else could he do? He had a life to live, with someone who was not Dean Ambrose. They both had to move on, he had told himself countless times but it was easier said than done. Now that he was grabbing the courage to tell him how he felt he began seeing how it would never work, they were too different. _

_"Look," the Samoan continued, "Dean would you look at me please?" he walked towards the younger man trying to make him look up at him but he only got his hand slapped away & mumblings as Dean continued searching for his shoe. The Samoan sighed, "I am sorry." _

_Now he had Dean's attention, "Oh & what will that do exactly?" he raised his eyebrows at the older man as he dropped the shoe he had found, he hated when people pitied him, he did not need it. "Huh Roman? What will that fix?" _

_"& what did you want me to do?!" Reigns responded. He was very patient when it came to people he cared for, specially Dean but for some reason in that moment he would not tolerate being yelled at, "I did what was best! What else was i supposed to say? Huh tell her that i am with another man?" _

_"Oh & setting a wedding date was the best option huh?!" he resumed his quest for his lost shoe, "Real fucking cute Reigns." _

_"That was the best option Dean!" Roman had not wanted this conversation to take this sudden turn but he had to come clean & if there had ever been a best time to go on, it was now, "What do you want from me. I love her! She is my fiancee Dean we have been together since.. forever!" _

_That was when the younger man stopped, he looked up at Reigns with a certain look in his eyes, a look the older man had never seen, not even before they had been linked romantically. It was a look so foreign to him yet so familiar at the same time & he could've sworn in that moment the young man had only truly had that look on his face a couple times in his life. _

_Dean finally sighed after a while but nodded, he couldn't let Reigns see the complete way he had just broken him. He felt defeated, he felt washed up, he felt.. used. Used in so many different ways not just emotionally but physically as well; he knew too well out of all the ruthless shit he had gone through in the ring during his wrestling career no deathmatch, no barbed wired wrapped around him, no bottle broken on him, no ripped up nipple, nothing.. could compare to the pain he was feeling at that moment. It was all set in stone, everytime he got close to someone even letting them peak a little bit at the man he was, they always ended up hurting him. & as much as he hated to admit, Reigns was no different. No matter how great of a guy he was, he wasn't perfect, he was just human after all. _

_"I need to ask you leave my room. Leave my house. Leave at this moment."_

_"Dean.." was all Roman could say. He had to keep strong but did he really have the will? Did he really wanna leave Dean? Was this the best option? He made his way to the young man only to have his hands swatted away, "Dean please." _

_"NO!" the Ohioan yelled, "LEAVE! I don't need you here either get out!" _

_Roman tried to reason with him his heart falling lower & lower each time. It hurt so damn bad to be rejected that way but he knew there was no negotiating with him. He was as stubborn as they came that was for sure. _

_Roman on the other hand did not want to cause anymore problems. But he knew the main reason he was now walking out that door with his clothes in hand was the fact he couldn't stand the mere thought of being rejected by Dean one more time. He didn't even look back at the young man who had started to put his shoes on. He left to get dressed in the guest bathroom & a sudden feeling that maybe he was just a guest all along began to invade him. As a matter of fact, they were BOTH guests in their own lives, just that. They had maybe never even been as close as they had thought, as he had thought. He had felt so many great things with Dean but maybe it had all been an illusion, a mere page of the greater story he had yet to write with his soon-to-be wife. _

_After he got dressed he went out the door not before leaving a folded piece of paper in Dean's table. _

_With a sigh, his coat in one hand & a weird sharp foreign pain on his chest he walked out. _

* * *

><p>"Man it's good to see you!" Roman Reigns walked towards him with a HUGE smile on his face to squeeze with a huge hug.<p>

Wow, Dean thought. After all this time this was what it was all gonna come down to, a hug from his once considered best friend.

Reigns broke the hug to take a good look at his also once considered friend. They hadn't seen each other in what felt like ages & it was good to have him back if he was being completely blunt even if their falling out happened, Dean still had a place for the Samoan even if it was just as an acquaintance & he hoped it was mutual.

"Roman hey!" Dean punched the older man in the shoulder after their a little too long hug, "It's been a while. Man you look more.. buff."

The Samoan laughed as he threw his head back & Dean could've sworn he had never seen him so carefree before, or he might've forgotten the last time, he wasn't sure, "Yea man! But it's good to have you back that's for sure."

Dean smiled & the Samoan had to bite his lip to contain any sort of comments. If there was one thing Roman Reigns had a complete weakness for, it was Dean's full smile, the one where his dimple showed, Reigns found that adorabl-

No. He had to stop himself from thinking about it. He had to focus on the current situation going on.

"Ready for the show man?" the Ohioan had a hard time focusing on what he had to be doing too due to Roman's surprise appearance. It was so weird talking as if nothing had happened but it had been two years already, they had to move on as Reigns himself had once said.

The older man shook his head, "Not really." that got Dean to look at him as he started searching for something in his bag, what it was? He didn't know, just something to distract him from feeling completely akward in front of the man who was now shaking his head.

"& why is that?" he asked.

"We have a match." Reigns simply said.

"What?" the younger man looked up surprised. He honestly did not expect for his returning match to be against Roman, "Tonight? We're facing each other tonight?"

"Oh no. Um we're not going against each other..." he chuckled nervously, not really knowing how Dean would take it, "We're partners actually."

The Ohioan raised his eyebrows, quite surprised. He did not know what to take of it but then he remembered that before he was released or decided to walk off whatever, him & Roman had still been technically considered "buddies". Of course the company had no idea what had happened in real life with their fallout & everything so they would still be considered that kayfabe-wise. The WWE rarely made sense with their direction of storylines but that was when Vince was in charge. Now it was Hunter who had taken over & he apparently did not forget what had happened last or expect the audience to all of a sudden take in the shift in storyline without any confussion. In a way that was good but Ambrose did not know if he wanted to team up with Reigns & all of a sudden pretend as if everything was peachy. Was it even that way?

"So what do you think?" Reigns interrupted his train of thought, "Is that cool with you i mean i want your opinion if you're not gonna feel comfortable about this then-"

"Nah man it's fine. I am just kinda shocked they would even remember me & you apparently stayed off cool."

Reigns smiled & Dean thought he looked too handsome, "I know. Well that's Hunter for ya."

Ambrose nodded & turned his back on Reigns to change. In that moment the Samoan knew he had to get out of that place as it all became too hot too damn quick. He had to ignore the current tingling lowering down his body as Dean slowly took off his coat & his arms came into full play. Damn those fucking arms, they had been his undoing too many times. They glistened gloriously in the artificial light & Reigns could swear they looked even bigger. There was no doubt Ambrose was in the best shape of his life & it was too sexy for Roman to let it pass. You're married Roman. You're fucking married now get it together, he forced himself to think. His defense mechanism for many situations like that one.

Not being able to take anymore of the sexiness emanating from Dean fucking Ambrose, the older man swallowed heavily but added, "Well- ah.. i hope to see you 'round." his breath stopped in its tracks as the younger man took off his shirt fully & turned to look at him. It took all his might & self control for his mouth to not drop. He could feel himself even starting to sweat, that was weird but so fucking arousing the things Ambrose could do to him even after all this time.

He smiled, "Yea man. We can go over shit after i'm done dressing if you want."

What shit? Roman thought, but then he remembered Dean was referring to their match, "Oh yea um if you want to after you're done changing we can um.. go over it." He felt his tongue get wet, ok he was starting to drool that was his cue to leave the place. With a quick nod Reigns left Dean to finish getting dressed in his ring gear.

Wow that was.. interesting, he thought as he finished putting on his black wife beater from his broad, but not so broad, collection of shirts. He was too fucking careless sometimes but that was Ambrose for ya.

Being alone in that room for the first time since hitting the building really put a lot of things into perspective for him. He hoped Roman had not noticed he was more than aware of the way he had taken off his shirt a little more slow than usual. Yes he had done that on purpose to see how the older man would react, not like he had reacted in any way. That made Dean truly doubt what they had going on all those years, was it ever genuine? He had thought it was which is why he had told Reigns he loved him many times & that's what made him feel like an even bigger idiot. That's what was hurting him more than anything, the first time he had truly given himself to someone they had used him for pleasure. He promised himself he would not do it again but seeing Roman there, full on smiling looking incredibly handsome, he wasn't too sure now. He had to stop himself from going any further with his thoughts, he had to stop. It was not healthy thinking too much into shit, it had never been, specially when it came to Roman Reigns. Hell, the guy didn't even feel anything for him!

He finished getting dressed then after checking himself out in the mirror to make sure he looked ok, not like he cared much anyway, he headed out into the halls. Backstage at any arena had always brought him a sense of familiarity as if he was truly at home. Well he had felt at home before his big falling out, after everything took place it began to feel more like a prison or mental hospital than a place he once loved working in. The E had tried its best to keep everything on the low for him but of course it didn't work as well as they had hoped. Dean didn't know if the fans just found a way to know, like they always did, or if they had just not tried hard enough. He preferred to think technology was just too advanced for them. But whatever it had been that was all in the past. Now, he was back refreshed, excited & just.. sober, as sober as he had ever been. He was back to not only put on a show but recover his love for wrestling. A love that hadn't been so lost but that he wanted to regain, wrestling for so long had been the one thing to make him happy, his only joy, his escape, now he was looking to gain all that, & probably even more, only time would tell.

Speaking of more..

Roman was standing outside the locker room, waiting for Dean. He waited until the younger man came out looking fine as hell in his black wife beater, jeans & black boots. Reigns had always had a weakness for his arms & now them being on full effect just made him feel like jelly in the knees.

"Hey man." thank god Dean had interrupted his thoughts, he was starting to worry he might collapse there in front of him, "Ready to practice some moves man!" he mentioned as he threw some pretend punches.

Reigns surprisingly found that move.. adorable. The funny habit the young man had thinking he was alone in a ring boxing or even his stupid quirky dance made him too much for Reigns. Almost too adorable for his own good. He always found Ambrose just plain adorable & that only made him want to kiss the life out of him more. He wanted to do things to that man at that very second but he knew he had to hold himself back. He was married, he had a life now, he had to quit looking at Ambrose like a piece of fucking meat. What the fuck was that all about? It had been two fucking years he had to stop desiring him.

So he finally settled to just speak, "Yea man. I already um.." he was getting too distracted by the way Ambrose looked at him. He never realized how much he missed those blue eyes until he actually witnessed it first hand after so much time.

Ambrose caught on the way Roman was acting. He didn't know what was up with him, was he.. speechless? Had he done something? No of course not, Roman was his own man now, he couldn't even be bothered with him at the moment & Dean understood, that didn't mean however that he couldn't ask, "Is everything alright man?"

"Yea man, um i already told um.. Randy & um what's his name?" the older man snapped his fingers as his other hand ran over his luscious hair which was in a bun.

"What?" Dean just couldn't get why his now partner was acting that way, "Are you sure everything's alright? You seem a bit unfocused."

Ok Roman could not afford to get caught, he could not have Dean know how much he was desiring him that moment without him doing much of anything really, "No man i mean.. Randy & Big Show. We're facing Randy & Show.. they are um.. at the thing where we practice." he pointed towards gorilla position.

"The ring.." now he was starting to freak out at how strange the older man was acting.

"Yea of course the ring!" he chuckled rather embarrassed, "Sorry i am just not.. feeling too well." he said as he grabbed the back of his head, trying to soothe some tensed up muscles without much success.

"What's the matter are you sick?" Dean asked & Roman felt a certain flutter in his stomach, he wasn't really feeling ill or anything he just had to pull something out of his ass to not be caught, but Dean caring for him felt.. good, great actually.

"Yea no i'll be fine just these damn allergies." he tapped his nose to emphasize his point, god was he being a dumbass.

He didn't think that would suffice or convince Dean much but then the brunette nodded, "Of course i mean fucking allergies man you know how i hate these damn places."

"Yea of course." Roman remembered quite well how the brunette would always say he hated towns that were either cold or brought a bunch of allergies, he was allergy prone for sure & he always whined about it in his Dean Ambrose way. Roman of course being Roman found that extremely adorable the way Dean would complain & mumble things to himself not without worrying sick about him too whenever an allergy caught on too strong. He had that tendency to care a little too much for the guy, but that was how it all worked. Even before their relationship began going to a whole new level, just for some reason Roman always had felt the need to care for Dean.

Both men headed to the ring to practice their match for that night. It was a Monday so that meant, Monday Night Raw, the main weekly WWE show. They really had no idea what they were going to do so they definitely had to focus. Focus however was something the Samoan was having trouble doing. Specially the way Ambrose would grapple Orton, how their bodies would brush against each other as they added more moves. He had to stifle back a sigh as Dean bent down to show them a move he wanted to do, hopefully he wouldn't have to be there to witness it live or he might do something unexpected, yea Dean Ambrose's ass had that power over him.

After they were done with their plan Dean was about to go backstage when Triple H stopped him stretching his hand politely for the younger man to shake, "Ambrose. Dean Ambrose it is very nice seeing you back."

All Dean did was nod. He honestly had no idea how to take the way Hunter was speaking to him, yea he was sure glad to be back but he did not want to deal with the higher ups, specially with the way things had gone downhill before. Nevertheless he decided to extend the courtesy & shake the bosses's hand, "Uh, good to be back too. Feels quite great actually."

"That's awesome." Hunter nodded as he lead Ambrose to his office. "I would like to speak to you about something." As he took his hand off the Ohioan's back, he closed the door behind them once they were both inside the rather cramped up space, a mere plain white room with a desk & 3 chairs in the middle of it, "It's about who you will be riding with tonight."

That surprised Dean a little, who cares who he would be carpooling with even if he was going alone which was the original plan, "Yes?"

Hunter sat on his desk as he motioned for him to sit down in one of his chairs to which Dean denied politely, he wasn't planning on this being a long stay, "Well given the recent policy & for safety reasons we are now assigning travel buddies for a whole week once a month. You know to please some of the sponsors who think our safety isn't already enough." he rolled his eyes as Dean chewed on his nails.

"So you were planning on assigning someone for me? Do we have to share rooms?"

Hunter smiled at the young man's slight panic, "No travel buddies are simply that.. buddies for travel." he chuckled as Dean just smiled more as a way to being polite than finding that funny, "Once you get to the hotel each will have a room."

"Ok & who is my travel buddy, or just buddy?" to that Hunter once again let go of a chuckle as he stood up to get something from his drawer.

"Glad you still kept your sense of humor after all this time Ambrose." he smiled towards the younger man who continued distracted now looking around the room. Hunter noticed how Dean hadn't changed a bit, he was still the distracted, never-stay-still bundle he had been.

After having opened his case, Hunter took out a manila folder which contained many sheets of paper with stuff printed on it, probably the other "assigned buddies" Dean thought.

"Yea you just got here in good time too you know. We barely assigned a partner for everyone else too."

Partner..

With the mention of that word Dean immediately thought of Roman. What if he was his traveling buddy? No, it couldn't be. He hoped not quite honestly. The trip was long & he just wanted to rest but if Roman was indeed who he had to travel with then he wouldn't get that, although he could be sure that Reigns would be the one to drive just for the sake of him getting some sleep.

"Here.." Hunter handed him a sheet. The sheet had various names on it enlisted inside squares in alphabetical order. Next to the names was another name that should be the traveling partner assigned. As Dean looked for his name Hunter kept blabbing & blabbing about how happy they were to have him back & how the company was better than ever, not fully giving credit to himself but slightly hinting that that was the reason. He sat on his desk & he kept on talking. Ambrose tuned out at the second sentence so he could find his name, after he found it he looked at the name next to it:

Angel.

A diva.. a woman.. what? Dean thought.

"We are very proud." Hunter finally had finished but of course Dean was oblivious.

"So my partner is Angel?"

"Yea?" Hunter asked curious as he stood up to get the paper from him, "I guess that is the case."

"A girl?" That was weird to him, would that even be permitted?

Hunter nodded oblivious to the point Ambrose was trying to make. "Yea. An excellent addition to the female division. All the success they've had can be heavily attributed to her. Good choice for a first traveling buddy as she knows the ropes.." Hunter let out a smile more so to himself than Dean, "quite well." He then looked to Ambrose who did not look too please & did not hesitate to ask, "Is there something wrong?"

Yes, indeed there was. He would feel akward having to ride with someone he did not know, let alone a girl. He wanted to say something, maybe even change the order, hell, give him Roman, but after all that had happened between him & the company, added to that all the upsets he had caused he knew he really was in no place to complain, at least not now.

He simply shook his head as he pointed towards the door when he got up, "I have to go get ready now." he said despite already being dressed.

Hunter did not seem to mind as he nodded & motioned for the door, "Of course." he smiled at the brunette, "Go ahead."

They both shook hands & Hunter gave him a rather manly hug compared to what he had experienced with Roman, it was strange.

Just when Dean was about to close the door behind him Hunter's voice stopped him before he could, "Oh & Dean." That was one of the first times he had called him by his first name, Dean turned around only to hear something that got him thinking, "Welcome back to WWE. Good luck.. You will definitely like her." he smiled at the young wrestler who headed out the door not quite expecting his life to change in more ways than one after that night.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: if you come here expecting a short chapter story then.. this is not the story for you. When i start writing i can't stop lol so i apologize but that's how it's gonna be. This chapter is pretty long but it's not the longest i've written so y'all be prepared. Thank you who favorited & followed you are appreciated :) Hope you like this! _

* * *

><p>The match that night went on without any major complications. Things ran smoothly which didn't surprise Dean since they were working with some of the best, most experienced wrestlers in the company: Orton &amp; Big Show. The fans had been in an uproar welcoming the once fan favorite wrestler. Chants of "This is awesome!" &amp; "Welcome back!" had filled the arena. The fans had FINALLY gotten Dean back after so much time of asking for it on social media, since he had left. It had felt good for the Ohioan to feel so welcomed, so at home. His fans were definitely important to him so for them to be willing to welcome him back with opened arms definitely felt amazing, he was now on cloud nine. A "match high" as he called them. Man he hadn't felt one of those in a long time, even before he left, but boy did it feel good.<p>

After the match, Ambrose headed for the locker rooms to shower still in his little bubble of adrenaline. As he got inside he spotted Rollins on the phone seemingly upset.

"Yes. I know. Leigh, i told you i am-" the younger man sighed not having noticed Dean sitting in one of the near benches taking his boots off, "I promise i will. Leigh please.. I promise. Ok babe. I love you. Say i love you back..." the Iowa native paused, "Leigh? Leighla. Ugh." He sighed quite loudly & shook his head, then turned to notice Ambrose already there, he made his way to him clapping lightly, "Hey Ambrose! Man how did the first match go? I heard all those people." he whistled as he laughed some more, "They were wild!" He smiled then patted the older man softly on the back before sitting down on the bench in front.

Dean smiled at how quickly the man could change his own mood, he had never told him but he admired that in Seth, "Good man. It was pretty smooth but i mean we were working with Orton & Show so.."

Rollins laughed, "Ahh, couldn't expect anything different of course. WWE's where all the GREAT" he motioned with his arms, "great workers are no doubt."

Dean only smiled. Seth was slightly bias when it came to wrestling promotions. Ever since he had gotten associated with Hunter there was no one better to him than WWE, he heavily promoted them. To Dean on the other hand, anything went. He enjoyed different companies too, although since leaving he hadn't really watched much..

The boys continued chatting it up in the lockers, even cracking jokes & Dean felt happy that things between them hadn't changed as much as it had with some people despite what had happened. Away from storyline, Seth was one of the most loyal people he knew.

They were in the middle of laughing their asses off at one of Dean's famous impressions, when the door opened. They both turned to see who it was & Roman walked in. The Samoan had been called to the "Principal's Office" as they all liked to call it after Dean was let go, & he had been there for about twenty minutes before he had been released.. finally.

As he went in, the large man took off his shirt showing his muscles to anyone & everything in that room, thank god it was just Dean & Seth. The Ohioan was definitely impressed with what he saw, he craved Roman's body, he had never actually stopped but looking at him without a shirt in that room it was a bit too much, hopefully Rollins wouldn't notice the way he shifted uncomfortably to try & ease the growing sensation.

The younger man seemed to be oblivious to it all as he smiled when he saw Roman, "Damn man that took long."

"Huh?" Roman asked apparently not having noticed them to which Dean rolled his eyes, "Oh yea. Got called to the Principal's you know, the usual."

"Were they a bit too rough on you there big man?" the two toned man asked, "Trips didn't chew you out too bad now did he?"

Trips? Dean thought, shaking his head smiling.

Apparently Roman also found it weird from his reaction but he ignored it, "Nah. You know they don't faze me."

Dean once again rolled his eyes at the Samoan's remarks, cocky son of a bitch. Cocky beautiful son of a bitch. He then got up before his thoughts got the best of him, he had been doing well all day. He got some clothes out of his duffel bag & a towel then headed for the showers.

"Imma take a shower now ladies. I am tired so i better leave soon before my traveling buddy," those last words came out sarcastically, "gets angry."

"Haha, yea man you don't wanna piss her off, specially if she'd be the one driving." Rollins said after he layed on his back on the bench, tired from his match against Ziggler, they were now in a feud to the delight of the hardcore wrestling smarks.

Roman immediately looked up from tying his hair up in a bun at that mention. Heck, he didn't even finish & his hair went back to its curly after-match mess. That didn't seem to bother the Samoan one bit as he curiously looked at both men. His eyes settled on Ambrose who also looked at him a bit amused, although he couldn't quite read that, he was too distracted by what Rollins had said, "She? As in girl? Your traveling partner's a girl?" he looked to Dean.

Dean simply nodded while Seth was the one to speak, "Yep. Angel's the name." he said as he blew out a simple whistle, impressed for sure.

Reigns raised his eyebrows as the Iowa native was the one to speak, surprised that the amount of information the two toned man knew, why in the world did it have to be Angel. "& how exactly do you know all this?"

"Hunter told me." the youngest man remarked feeling a bit insulted at Reigns not trusting him. But of course. In all honestly, Roman had forgotten how "in" Seth Rollins had become with management. The brunette turned to take his shower, "A fine woman you got there Ambrose." Rollins chuckled, "Lucky son of a bitch."

Roman on his end, wasn't letting the fact that Dean was riding with a girl go. He wanted to know more, "So Angel huh?"

"Yea." Seth once again assured to the disgrace of Roman, "The QUEEN herself eh." he raised his eyebrows, pissing Roman off more.

Roman simply scoffed but went back to what he was doing before, if he even remembered. Stupid Dean, always distracting him whether it was for bad or good. Why in the hell would they put him with a chick? & Angel out of all people? The self-proclaimed BEST of WWE. Roman had been assigned countless driving partners & it had not once being alone with a girl. Much less HER.

The rare occasions in which he was assigned a female they were not alone, there would always be another person typically a guy. Even now, Hunter had just told him he was stuck with Jack Swagger & Mark Henry for the week. He had NEVER ridden alone with another girl let alone one of the top fucking divas in the company. Angel was fucking successful in that company, a legend in the making; not to mention she was damn beautiful, & sexy & just.. everything a man could ever want. A man like Dean. If Reigns had ever known Dean's type, & he was sure he knew, Angel would fill all the qualifications perfectly.

Now Roman was mad. He had to go talk to someone see if they could change it but he knew it was probably too late. Not even Seth himself would be able to do it at this point. & why would he go change it in the first place? That was none of his business. Dean & himself were no longer anything, how could he still care? How could he still feel.. jealous? Why would he do that? He had never felt jealous not even when they did have something going on so why now? Was it that he was finally developing feelings for the man beyond anything sexual? He was sure all he had felt before was plain lust, but now that he was back, he wasn't so sure. Could it be? Nah Roman thought. It couldn't be, Dean had barely gotten here like not even a day ago. Things were also different now. Roman was happily married to Gal & they were trying to start a family now. It was all good. It had to be. He couldn't let Dean fucking Ambrose come back & change that.

Roman was so caught up in his own head that he did not notice Seth as he was leaving so the youngest man simply waved & was out. That was the Samoan's queue, he immediately walked into the shower where Dean was. The steam in the room was quickly rising. Reigns knew Dean loved showering in burning hot water from all those times they had showered together in hotel rooms. The larger man smiled involuntarily at the memory, the way they had sex time & time again under the spray of water, the way he had complained about the temperature but forgetting all about it once he had felt Dean's lips on his. They were so raspy most of the time but Roman loved it, he liked Dean in any way he could get him. He enjoyed his company a lot & if one thing was for sure it was that even after all this time he still wanted to be close to the younger man, romantically or not.

He tried clearing his throat so maybe Dean would notice him. Of course the other man being as deaf as he was did not notice him at all. He was singing some cheesy 80's song, one of the many songs he loved listening to from that time. His voice sounded really good to the larger man. He could not quite see Dean from all the steam but he could make out the outline of the Ohioan's body. He had always been slim, smaller than the Samoan but with a good build.

Now though.

He was larger, from what Roman could see, more muscular, specially his arms which seemed to grow by the week & only made him sexier. Roman had to bite his lips at how slick & slim his waist was, his abs flatter than ever before. God was that man sexy as fuck, Reigns could not deny that. He had always loved the young man's body he could feel himself quickly getting hard at the plain sight. He had to contain his need to moan even though he knew he wouldn't be heard from the water falling, cascading, on his former lover's amazing body. He missed it he really did. He craved it more than ever & he hadn't realized just how much until right there in that shower seeing him naked for the first time in more than two years.

Knowing he wouldn't be heard by the Ohioan, Roman tried to get out of there but he somehow couldn't. Something, he didn't know what, was holding him there, stuck in that place, watching the sexy man that had once been his take a shower before his eyes. It was a strange almost magnetic thing that was keeping him with his eyes glued to Dean. Just as he was hoping he wouldn't get caught the water suddenly was turned off, that was when Reigns fully realized that he was doing but he could not leave, it was too late, Dean would know he had been staring anyway.

As Dean turned around & saw Roman there the first thing his mind told him was to cover up, that it was embarrassing for him to be seen that way. His mind screamed for him to cover, but his body wouldn't respond. How could he feel embarrassed naked in front of the man who had worshipped his very body in so many different ways, some more than once? How could he? It was impossible. Reigns already knew him & he knew him well, almost like a map he did not need to use anymore as he was too used to the place. He had seen his soul first hand what else could he discover? He had seen all there was to look at.

Then he also remembered how despite knowing him so well, Roman had still chosen someone else. He had still chosen Galina & they were probably married now. Dean had not hit the subject, he had wanted to, that he could not deny, but of course it would hurt like crazy so he had rather stay completely oblivious to what had happened after he had left. It was almost as if Galina had never existed in his world at the moment. Nevertheless despite Roman taking him in so many times knowing how he felt, he had still not chosen him. Despite how many times they had swore things would not change ever, they had. Things would never be the same & Dean also knew that. Roman had already made his choice, he had made it that one evening in October two years ago & now they could not go back, they had to move on. With that in mind, Dean shook his head & was about to grab the towel hung next to him..

"Don't."

That was all he simply heard before heavy footsteps splashing against the small puddles on the floor made their way to him. Before he knew it he was being shoved against the cold wet wall. He then felt soft lips on his. Those same lips that had been his home for three years. The same lips that had so many times been his escape, his slice of paradise. The lips that had so many times patiently advised him, fixed anything that was wrong at the moment. Dean even had thought that he was truly not broken anymore whenever Roman kissed him, he knew that was a big lie & he had never been truly fixed. But this was unfortunately one of those times where he believed it. Where in a small corner of his brain that seemed to control all his emotions & actions he truly believed everything would be ok.

Roman kissed him so passionately. With so much emotion & he felt it. The larger man took both of Dean's hands in his & pinned them over his head as he steadied the brunette's head with the other free hand. It felt so good. Too damn good being able to kiss the younger man once again that it almost scared Roman. How could he feel so much for this man after all that had happened? After all that fucking time how could he still feel the same sexual attraction or even more? How? Fucking how? The Samoan had no time to think in that moment, he was pouring everything he had into that kiss, somehow secretly communicating to Dean how much he had been missed. Any other emotion was forgotten. They were all that mattered in that little moment.

To Roman's complete delight the younger man returned his kiss willingly. He also fucking had missed this so much but he had refrained himself before. They both knew however that no matter how apart they tried to stay, the feeling would still be there, that electricity that coursed through them everytime they were even feet from each other. Roman didn't even care his ring pants were getting wet from making contact with the Ohioan's soaking hot body, he still pressed his body even more onto him. Ambrose on his end, had completely forgotten he was nude which made their encounter even sexier. Kissing a naked Dean Ambrose, how luckier could Reigns get?

Dean was the one to finally break the kiss, looking at the bigger man with a certain look of confusion in his eyes. He was so damn speechless from what had just happened, his mind could not quite process it too well though he knew it would probably take all week to know exactly why this had happened, if he ever did find out.

"What-" the Ohioan began, clearly shocked & breathless, "what just..." he looked at Roman who just stared at him with those alluring gray eyes his breathing even heavier. He looked fucking beautiful, right then Dean could've kissed him all over & not regret a single thing, "Roman what are you doing?"

The Samoan simply shook his head as he let go of the younger man, "I don't know." he simply said before he gave the towel to Dean he had denied him earlier & walked out the showers. Leaving him there. By himself.

That confused the younger man even more. He quickly wrapped his hot body in the towel. He was blushing a little too much but he did not mind in that moment, he wanted to get to the bottom of things. Once he was set he followed Roman into the locker rooms. The poor man was sitting on a bench his head in between both hands, he looked upset. Was it at him? He did not know. But he wanted to find out for sure.

The brunette sat next to him on the bench as he waited for the man to say something. Anything. When he figured he probably had to be the one to break the unsettling silence he spoke softly, "So?"

The Samoan sighed only rubbing his face in his hands, "So we kissed Dean. Is that too hard to understand?"

"But why though?" he had to ask. He wouldn't settle for a half-assed answer, not tonight anyway.

Roman chuckled dryly, & spoke softly almost in a whisper, "It just happened. Jeez does there have to be an explanation for everything with you?" He looked at the younger man with those fucking sexy dark gray eyes & Dean just felt like being the first one to start the kiss this time.

He chose to simply shrug, "Not always. But now yea i mean.. why? Why now?" that was all he could simply think about. The kiss had truly left him blank.

Roman simply sighed & also shrugged before standing up to grab his bags.

"What so you're not gonna tell me?" the Ohioan stood up too. Trying to grab his attention but the older man looked baffled. He had looked so distracted since he had first seen him earlier that day but now he just looked completely out of it & Dean did not like that.

"Roman answer me please." he tried to make the Samoan look at him but the man simply ignored him, shook his head & left. He actually fucking left. He opened the door & walked out on him as if nothing had fucking happened.

Where had he seen this before?

It wasn't like Dean could walk out there to stop him practically naked. It would look fucking weird. Hell, even if he was dressed in his damn best fucking clothes & chased after him it would still look fucking weird to the rest of the world. It wasn't like buddies did that. But were they really even that? Dean didn't know & he honestly did not want to think about it. He got dressed & noticed he did not need the towel to dry anymore as he was already fucking hot & dry. Whether that was from how angry & annoyed he was or Roman actually turning him on he wasn't sure. Although he had an idea as to why he might be hot & anger had nothing to do with it.

* * *

><p>Dean quickly finished getting ready &amp; went out. He headed for the parking lot looking for the car management had gotten him. He found the small blue Ford van parked near the emergency exit &amp; Dean chuckled dryly, it's as if they actually think he will try to murder someone &amp; they need the closest exit from his madness. Yea right.<p>

"Fucking pathetic." he whispered to himself as he worked the damn stupid control to get the trunk open. He had always been enemies with technology & this time was no different. He barely knew how to control his own phone alarm & they expected him to be able to get a trunk opened using a miniature controller the size of a ping pong. It didn't make matters better the fact that the parking lot was dim & his lips still tingled from the earlier.. experience shared with none other than Roman Reigns himself.

Fucking Roman.

He could not get him out of his mind. He could picture him on his way to some hotel talking to his "amazing oh so perfect" wife on the phone telling her how much he loved her. Dean was many things, probably even crazy, but he sure wasn't stupid. He knew while Roman kept telling his wife how much he loved her, apparently for her sake & the sake of their relationship, he was actually trying to reassure himself. He was pathetic. Their whole "marriage" was.

He settled to just get the damn car opened to get in so he could see better & was actually surprised he could do that, after numerous struggles of course. Technology & himself really did not get along, at all. He cursed to himself for not being able to open the trunk & under the more lit compact vehicle he tried to work the buttons to see which one worked. He was too focused on the task at hand he did not notice nor hear the footsteps making their way to him. They were a bit loud but Dean being the distracted soul he was could barely pay attention.

"Need any help?" a female voice asked.

Dean looked up to find the brunette staring at him from outside the driver's side, where he was & had the door still open to see.

"Um.." was all he could manage. The girl stretched her hand & that was his queue to hand her the remote, "Oh um sure."

"Cars like this usually are a pain in the ass to work." Dean smiled up at her even though all he wanted was to go.

"Yea they are." he had tried to press every button & none of them worked but the girl just pressed one simple insignificant button & it opened.

She then handed the little machine back to him with a smile then took off her glove & stretched her hand towards Dean for him to shake, "I'm Angel. By the way."

Of course, Dean thought. His traveling buddy, Angel. He had been too caught in all his shit that he had completely forgotten about her.

After getting out of the car, he took her hand in his & shook it. All of a sudden he could've sworn he felt a small pulse, almost like gentle electricity cursing through his veins, "Dean. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too Mr. Ambrose." she smiled at him once again & he felt the need to smile back at how simple & genuine she was being. For the first time in days since he had resigned his contract, hell, since he had been caught up in all this mess. After two long years of madness & depression, Dean Ambrose had finally smiled a real, honest smile & this beautiful brunette had been the recipient of it.


	4. Chapter 4

"Don't think i am creepy or anything." Angel held her arms up.

He slowly licked his lips which she ignored, or try to ignore, "Of course not why would i think that?" he said as he smirked that devilishly sexy smirk of his.

If Angel was affected by it or not, he did not know as she masked it pretty good when she chuckled, "No i mean the way i just showed up. Out of nowhere."

The smirk remained, that deep dimple making an appearance, "Come on, I've been RKO'ed out of nowhere." he shook his head. "No worries. You're good sweets."

Sweets? Angel thought. That man was on full on flirt mode & she wasn't surprised to be quite honest, she had always heard Dean Ambrose was one of those who could smooth talk his way into chicks' houses, so it didn't shock the way he was behaving now & if she was a bit honest she kinda enjoyed it.

They both got their bags in, Dean even helping her with the heavy ones & after they were done they both got inside the car. Ambrose had insisted in driving since this town was not close. Angel let him drive only with the condition that he eventually let her take the wheel too. She never imagined he would be so helpful. He was also a bit quiet & reserved almost having a sense of... danger & mystery to him. She did not know how but she was intrigued by him already. She had been a fan of his even before coming to WWE so when they had told her she would be carpooling with the man it had been a freak out moment for sure.

"How'd ya like our lovely slice of paradise again Dean?" she had to ask.

He seemed please by the question, usually women always asked him stuff about his romantic status or generic stuff about his interests. Hitting the subject of wrestling was surely a good way to start with him. He shrugged, "It's alright. I was already with the company before so.."

She interrupted him eyeing his profile, he had a real nice profile, "I know but i mean now that you're back. You know with Hunter in charge now & everything."

Dean thought about Hunter giving him the motivational speech earlier in the day & scoffed, "It's alright. It's gonna take a while to get used to but from what i heard it's nothing but good right now in the place."

He sensed her smiling & he thought it was cute, "You watched? The storylines are a lot better now. Everything makes more sense now. I'm in a feud with a former partner of mine. It's been awesome."

Dean did not know what had been going on in the company after he had left, & he didn't feel the need to ask, "I honestly have not been watching," he looked at Angel for a second flashing her an apologetic look in the process.

"What?" the dark brunette replied almost sarcastically, "Are you serious?"

"Yep." the Ohioan replied as he headed for the exit when he spotted a Chevron.

"Where are we going?"

"I needa take a quick leak." Dean always had the need to stop, it used to drive Roman insane. One time they had stopped no joke five times on a three hour drive because Dean either got hungry or needed to walk around since the cars were too damn compact & he too damn tall. "Hope you don't mind." he flashed her a quick look, for some reason he felt the need to apologize & look at her every minute, he was gonna get them in some sort of accident.

Angel only shook her head, "No, not at all. I need to munch on something anyway."

Munch on my dick, he thought.

Ok what was that?

Was he really thinking about asking for some blow from a girl he had barely met? Well that was Dean Ambrose for ya. The one guy whose weakness were hot girls with pretty little mouths. Angel seemed to fit the qualification quite well, hell, she almost was TOO perfect. She was gorgeous, stunning even, about 5'6, long silky dark brown hair that cascaded in smooth waves down to the middle of her back which Dean for some reason felt the need to touch & see how soft it really was. She had an athletic build & her body was.. well her body was stunning, she had a great ass from what Dean had seen, toned arms & flat stomach, yea she was perfect. Too damn sexy.

His thoughts about somehow getting Angel naked still continued to work in Ambrose's mind as they both got off at the gas station. The tank was still full so they only went in to buy some midnight snacks. As he came out of the restroom he saw Angel waiting in line to pay up. Being the creep that he sometimes was he took a good long look at Angel from a distance. That girl really was something. He had actually never seen any of her matches but knew who she was. She had made headlines a couple months ago due to her possibly facing Lita for the Women's title if it were to be brought back & if the hall of famer would like to return. Yea she was one of the main parts each night & he honestly wouldn't have it any other way. Not only was she stunning but she had a natural charisma about her, it was almost as if she could attract even the most skeptical person to wrestling. She drew people in & Dean could feel himself being pulled slowly, but surely, towards her.

What are you talking about? You barely met the girl he thought to himself. That was true, they hadn't even known each other for two hours but he could already feel a certain connection with her. Attraction at first sight maybe?

Maybe.

In the process of his maybes Dean did not notice that Angel was motioning for him. He had been starring straight at her taking in her beauty but he barely noticed until she started calling his name.

"Ambrose!" He then finally looked at her.

"Huh?" Ok he felt like an idiot now as other people stared at him with smiles on their faces.

The young girl only chuckled, she had a beautiful chuckle too, god was any part of her not beautiful or perfect in any way? "I said. Do you want anything?"

"Oh um. I will pay don't worry." he felt like a total dumbass but who could blame him really? Angel had him fucking hypnotized at the moment. Hell, even other people noticed, evident by their soft chuckles as he went to grab his things.

She nodded then finished paying for her stuff. Ambrose made his way to the fridges & picked out two monsters then a bag of Doritos & some beef jerky. Once he had payed too he went to the car where she was already inside waiting for him.

They drove in silence only making small talk & laughing at Dean's shenanigans every once in a while. They jammed to some generic rock music station Dean had picked out which was the only good one there was. It wasn't necessarily the best music around but they made it work, sometimes even singing out loud to the parts they knew.

"So where are you from?" Dean felt the need to ask as he turned down the volume a little. He wanted find out more about this girl.

"Phoenix." she simply said as she munched on some Lays & took a sip of her drink.

"Ah! Arizonian huh."

The girl chuckled, "Yep." she furrowed her eyebrows towards him, "Weird way to refer to us huh."

His eyes widened, "Say that to an OHIOAN."

She shook her head & smiled but continued on, "So I take it you're from Ohio."

"Yep."

"Nice." she nodded to herself while looking out the window at the deep darkness.

"I take it you're full-on American?"

She scoffed, "I am, um, Hispanic actually." Dean raised his eyebrows, "My parents are Mexican & my whole family basically is from Mexico too. I am one of the few to have been born here."

"Wow." Dean whistled low trying to take everything in. A Latina huh? That was hot. "Well according to me, Latinas are actually some of the most beautiful women on the planet. FACT."

She laughed throwing her head back, taken by surprise & he loved it. That girl's laugh was something to appreciate, "Is that so?" she paused for a moment, "Do i belong in that category of beautiful Latinas? According to you?"

Dean did not hesitate a moment to reply, "Of course you do. I actually think you blow them all out of the water. You're beautiful."

Angel once again laughed, a bit more nervously now. Holy shit. Dean Ambrose himself.. one of her favorite wrestlers of ALL TIME thought she was beautiful. He actually found her to be beautiful & she was freaking out.

The Ohioan spoke again with a smile on his face as he glared at her briefly trying to make out her expressions. Not like the lighting made anything better. Damn car. "As matter of fact. I think i will start calling you beautiful from now on."

"Angel would also work." she said as she took a sip from her drink to try & contain the huge smile that was quickly forming. Hopefully he could not see how wildly he was making her blush, thank god for the lack of light.

"So you don't like beautiful? If it makes you uncomfortable let me know beaut-" he stopped himself. He liked making people feel weak whenever he was being a flirt, that did not mean however that he trespassed his boundaries, "I am a smooth person Angel but i know when to stop."

The latina shook her head & spoke slowly trying to contain a smile but once again failing miserably. She liked the way her name sounded coming out of the man's mouth, she liked it almost too much. "No it's good. I mean i like it. Beautiful it is." she looked towards him & her blush was pretty evident to Dean. She felt the need to not look away until they arrived at their destination but she knew it had stop, she too knew her boundaries.

Dean on the other end smiled full on. If it were possible, his smile could've been seen from outter space at that moment; well, that was a stupid comparison but it was safe to admit he smiled from ear to ear. That delicious way she had just blushed made him feel a certain way.. a way he hadn't felt in a long while. Oh Angel Angel Angel. The things you can do to a man, he thought as they continued along the illumination-lacking road.

* * *

><p>After they got into the hotel they had to wait in the lobby until their rooms were available which was bullshit to them. Who would still not leave their rooms at four in the fricken morning? They had driven almost six hours, it was almost five in the morning &amp; they had yet to sleep. As they both waited in the lobby, Dean a little more than annoyed, they watched some wrestlers sit there doing the same. Dean swore he had spotted Roman briefly but apparently the Samoan got a room right away. He did not want to think it had to do with being one of the top guys or anything but he had a feeling it was just that.<p>

They hadn't talked since the.. kiss. Dean hadn't tried calling or even texting the older man as he felt it was he who was owed an explanation. What had happened had him so confused, he hadn't mentioned anything to Angel of course but whenever it had gotten silent between them, which was rare, he would think about it. It felt good knowing someone could distract him from Roman so much, that rarely happened, although he could also swear his lips still sting a little bit. Damn what that man could do to him.

"Why?" Angel, who was next to him had finally spoken up since they sat down.

That confused Dean a bit, what was she talking about? "What?"

The beauty turned to look at Dean & he couldn't help but look at her lips briefly. They were full but small, plump & a soft pink color. He wanted to feel them, badly. "Why haven't you watched wrestling in a while?"

At first that question confused the Ohioan who had to look away from those perky lips before he got any more distracted. Then he remembered he had told her back in the car he hadn't been watching wrestling anymore. It surprised but somehow satisfied him how she had remembered, after all it had been more than four hours. With a sigh he finally said, "Well uh," he looked to Fandango & Rosa Mendes who had just arrived, check in, "I don't know i mean after i was gone it just didn't appeal to me anymore."

The young girl continued looking at him with curiosity in her eyes as he continued looking another direction. He wanted to look at her, to watch that pretty little mouth move but he couldn't, they were too much of a distraction. Those. Pink. Soft. Lips.

"Why?" she asked again.

Dean sighed settling to just look her in the eye for a while, she had some beautiful dark chocolate eyes, they mesmerized him, like the rest of her had. "Some uh shit went down that made me forget how good it made me feel." Ok he had to stop talking right at that part. He had forgotten in the mist of it all how very few people knew about what had gone down two years ago & so he didn't really like to talk about it for that purpose. He also didn't want to ruin what had turned out to be a more than pleasant night with the girl.

Angel somehow sensed this because to his benefit she simply nodded & looked away.

The minutes went by a bit too slowly. They were both drained so Angel leaned her head on his shoulder, something completely unexpected, even to her. To her surprise Dean did not move or complain. They both simply stayed as they were. He was too tired to even tense up, too relaxed in that moment to move. Her hair smelled of wild strawberries & it was soft from what he felt lightly on his cheek. He wanted to sleep but he did not want to adjust into a better position. In that strange small moment everything froze & somehow the place seemed empty. In that small simple moment Dean closed his eyes, completely at ease.

Their little aura of peace was interrupted by the front desk lady who very nicely & gladly gave them their cards. They both simply nodded as neither felt like talking to anyone & her energy was annoying them both. They wouldn't be sharing rooms like Hunter had said & even though Dean wanted to be relieved he would be alone, he somehow felt.. disappointed. Despite how tired he was & how much he wanted to be alone & think things through, he also knew he would share a room with the beautiful brunette if need be, & do it gladly.

Angel was staying right in front of him so they briefly said goodbye with just a wave & a smile. Despite being tired she smiled a full on toothed smile. He thought she had never looked more beautiful. Her smile was so simple, so genuine. It sounds weird but it was a mix between the sweet in honey & the comfort of chocolate. It was what he needed to rest well.

He quickly got into his room & didn't even shower or change. He had so much shit to think about but he was too damn tired to even do that. He just got into bed not even bothering to pull the covers over him, the room temperature was good as it was.

In that moment of solitude in the bed of some hotel in Florida, Dean Ambrose fell asleep as relaxed as he had been in two years. He slept with his last thought being a simple, sweet full toothed smile as sweet as honey & comforting like chocolate.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Hope you all liked :) _


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: I honestly did not like this chapter or the last one too well, it's not that i think they were bad or anything but i know they could've been better. I promise the story will get better though.. i hope :) _

* * *

><p>Dean was awoken the next morning by a knock on his door. He hadn't slept much but felt extremely relaxed for some reason.<p>

He went to go see who was knocking & found the very beautiful & lively Angel. God was he happy she was the first person he was seeing that morning. She looked stunning despite dressing casual. She was wearing blue jeans, a champagne colored blouse & brown flat leather boots that went up her knees. Her hair was up in a side braid & she had a black leather jacket in hand. Definitely Dean's type. He could definitely get used to this sight being the first thing he saw each morning.

She smiled up at him once he opened the door & he had to smile back, how could he not?

"Hey." was all she simply said.

"Hey." he smiled a full on dimpled smile. She looked too damn good he had almost forgotten to let her in. Then he remembered he was probably being a creep so he moved over so she could go in.

She shook her head to his surprise & added, "Just came by to ask for the keys to the rental. Kat & I have you know.. PR duties." he smiled & so did she as she rolled her eyes, "You know.. the usual. & um.. She does not have a ride so we are riding in together."

Ambrose could not help but flirt a little, after all that was his specialty, "Ah that sucks.." he leaned against the door frame, "I was kinda hoping you would be free this morning so we could go eat." he pouted.

She laughed. Her laugh was sweet & innocent, a full joy to hear, "I would love to Dean, but i really have to go."

Once again the Ohioan pouted & she pouted back, "Tease." was all he said.

She laughed as if caught off guard but decided to play along crossing her arms & giving him a skeptical look, which by the way he thought looked adorable but sexy, "& how am i being a tease exactly?"

He smirked right back at her & took a step forward before being interrupted by an unfamiliar voice to him, "Angel!"

They both looked over & there stood a tall blue-haired girl who looked at Dean & smiled, "Dean.. hi!" the girl flushed a little bit he could see.

"K i texted you i would be right there." was all the brunette said seemingly surprised as well.

Kat laughed never taking her eyes off Ambrose, "Yea i know but i had to come get you in case you got distracted like usual & take too long."

Dean raised his eyebrows at that statement & looked over to Angel with a smile on his face, "As usual huh?" he smirked as Angel looked at the ground, "You get distracted easily Ms. Angel?"

To this Kat laughed & threw her head back making Ambrose smirk, damn that man & his flirting. Angel on her part just stood there shaking her head but smiling as well, she had blushed hard.

The taller girl, Kat was her name as the Ohioan remembered was the one to speak, full of confidence, which he began to admire, "She gets distracted ALL THE TIME. Sometimes for no reason." She looked over to her friend who simply rolled her eyes, this was the first time she had even directed her attention at Angel since getting there, "But this time.." now Dean had her attention again. She looked at the man trying to be seductive, beat him at his own game, "I see there's a lot of reason to be distracted. It's clear as day." she then smirked at him & he smirked back not before looking at Angel who could only look back & forth between her friend & the flirt master.

"Well then i will not let my ugly ugly presence be any more distraction." he raised his eyebrows quickly at Kat who laughed then looked at Angel once again with a certain look in his eyes. What look? She did not know but it had a mixture of innocent & naughty. If he had intended to make her nervous it had completely worked to his advantage. It was a look that wrapped her up making her weak in the knees. She could've collapsed, hell, she would've done anything he wanted right then & there if it weren't for the fact that her buddy started rushing her on.

"Alrighty then. Time for us to go." the more confident of the duo smiled at him then they both started walking off.

"I will see you later sweets." was all Ambrose said as he watched them both go.

After they had turned the corner he simply walked into his room. He had a smile on his face. Satisfaction. Dean Ambrose was many things when it came to women & cocky motherfucker was sure as hell one of them. He prided himself whenever he could please a woman, even with a simple look.

Now when it came to Angel.

He had not known if she had felt any connection to him last night, she hadn't been open enough. Now? Oh now. It was not like he wanted to toy with the girl this early on. But he couldn't contain himself. He had totally given her that look of lust on on purpose to see how she would react & she had totally satisfied him in every way possible. Ms. Angel had not disappointed at all. She had something about her, a little attitude of not fully opening up, an element of mystery & he loved that. If they hadn't been so out in public in front of security hotel cameras he would've taken her right there in that hallway, she could've even brought her chatty friend to the fun it did not matter. He wouldn't have regretted a thing, he knew she wanted him.

One thing was for damn sure & he had fully accepted it after closing that door:

He wanted her.

So damn bad. & he had to get her any way he could.

He had already taken a shower but he considered taking another one, a cold one even.

After texting Rollins & turning on some 80's music on his phone, he ignored the sudden bulge in his black basketball shorts & went to take another shower.

* * *

><p>FRIDAY NIGHT SMACKDOWN TAPINGS, TUESDAY.<p>

Ambrose made his way to the locker rooms as he prepared for his match. He had his headphones on & was trying to be as focused as possible. He was facing Cesaro & Tyson Kidd. He still did not know who his partner would be but he really didn't care. At that point all that mattered to him was to put on a good show although he was having trouble getting his mind fully to it.

Angel.

She had kept him pretty damn occupied. The simple task of staring at her for prolonged periods of time as she drove down Florida made time go by fast. They had joked & laughed as it had become a routine by now having found out they had so much in common, that however did not erase the fact that he felt something whenever he was with her. He did not know how to explain it, it was almost like a magnet of some sorts, or he just wanted to fuck her brains out. Yea that was probably it. She was so damn hot & not looking at her was almost painful.

He dropped his bags on the cold floor. Unfortunately, she wasn't a man so she had to go to some other locker rooms to get ready but they had both agreed to meet at catering to see if they had coffee & croissants, she had been craving coffee since yesterday, he had used croissants as an excuse to go with her. Look at her some more. It had been a week since they had met & even though they did not have to ride together anymore, they still chose to. It was fun if he was being completely honest. She made him feel like nothing else mattered. Like he had no problems at all. She made him feel somehow.. freed.

He heard some footsteps in the locker room as he took off his shirt. A lot of wrestlers constantly walked in & out some repeating promos to themselves, others discussing their matches together. Dean had to do neither as he did not have a promo to do, nor did he have any idea who he might be tag teaming with. The team he & Roman had last week had functioned at least to get them a reaction from the crowd. People were actually glad they had been teaming saying that was good for Ambrose. Yea right. Of course they were clueless.

Speaking of Reigns.

He had just entered the locker rooms & that made Dean turn down the music immediately. They both tried to not make eye contact so Dean turned his back on him. They were now the only two people in the room. For some odd reason the stars had aligned & everyone had decided to leave all of a sudden & that made Dean let out a heavy sigh. Great.

What had happened the week before had been.. confusing to say the least. Roman never gave Dean an explanation as to why he had just left him there, bothered & quite turned on. Yea Reigns had that kind of power over him. They hadn't spoken since & he somehow felt like he did not have to be the one to break the silence, it hurt to not speak to Roman, he used to be a very important part of his life or still is he did not know. He was in limbo whether or not he should approach the older man, after all a kiss really wasn't anything to be angry about, if anything he actually liked it. Yea he was not ashamed to admit that but he knew they both had to move on.

Before he could really make up his mind as to what to do he heard some footsteps nearby & he could've sworn Roman was getting closer. His breath caught in his throat as he froze. He did not want to show the fact that, yes, Reigns still affected him in some way. For some reason his body always reacted whenever the bigger man came close, whether it was good or bad depended on the occasion. This occasion was not a good time to be reacting in such a way & Dean knew. He wanted to move, maybe walk away, pretending to have unnoticed the sudden sigh that filled the air, after all he still had his headphones on so Reigns would not be able to tell. He then heard the footsteps once again this time more distant. Reigns was walking away. The heavy footsteps continued filling his ears each time more distant, then it all stopped. Silence filled the room almost choking, almost suffocating him to death. He dared look around to find the room... empty.

Reigns was gone.

He was gone now evident by the sudden sound of Dean's heartbeat being the only thing in that room. He turned around & he was right .. there was nothing. No one. He was now all alone. Even though Reigns had walked out the brunette could've sworn he had tried to approach him. He could almost bet on it. That explained the loud footsteps almost too close to him & the sudden tingling in his hands. It did not matter that the older man had chosen it was not the best to get closer, Ambrose could not deny the fact that he had tried to approach him & it somehow.. excited him. There was no denying at all, Roman had wanted to talk.

That put an automatic smile on Dean's face. Maybe there was hope after all?

Hope hadn't been something Ambrose kept real close to himself being how his past had turned out anti-hope, but one never knew for sure. Maybe things didn't have to be so shitty between him & Roman.

With that in mind the Ohioan headed to catering to see Angel. She was one thing he could not forget. She was there as well with Dolph Ziggler. Damn that man Dean thought. He was always following Angel around. It's not like she seemed bothered by it at all but still.. why did he always feel the need to be all up in her business? He felt a sudden tinge of jealousy whenever he saw Dolph, knowing how close the bleached blonde had grown to the young girl. He did not want to be jealous, it was so foreign at this point, Roman having been the last person he felt any sort jealousy for. He could not help it though. Stupid Dolph & his nice ass hair & tan making an appearance was not good to his pale, messy-haired self.

"Dean! Hey!" having so many thoughts in your head meant you're not thoroughly aware of the things that happen. Ambrose in this case, was not aware he was standing right in front of their table. Angel smiled regardless, she was always happy to see him, "Have a seat!" she motioned to a chair next to her, Dolph was on her other side.

"How are you Ambrose?" Dolph asked with a small smile on his face. As much as he despised him being so close to Angel, Dean could not deny he was a good guy. He was many of the things Dean was not. He was cool.

"Good man." Ambrose nodded.

"You hungry?" Angel motioned to the catering table where other Superstars & Divas were serving themselves, "There's a ton of stuff tonight." she pointed to her plate with a smile, it was half full.

"Nah it's fine." he shook his head.

They continued talking, Dolph making his infinite amount of dry jokes. Some were good he couldn't deny. Dean tuned out for a moment & noticed Renee Young on her laptop. She looked thinner than before he hadn't really talked to her since Roman got a bigger role in his life. They had dated briefly & kept it a secret because it had been just a cover up for the bigger deal going on, him & Roman. He kinda felt bad for the girl, she had been understanding of the situation & had gladly done them that favor. Everything had gone good until she had confessed she was starting to get feelings. She had become too clingy. He did not care as much until Reigns had told him & asked him many times if there was more between them, jealousy taking over the older man despite him not admitting it. After reassuring him a thousand times there was nothing but a friendship he decided to call it quits on their whole arrangement.

They hadn't really spoken since then, she hadn't even said hi to him or anything when he'd come back. Not like he really blamed her either, things hadn't had a happy ending for the two. He didn't have feelings, she had too many.

He looked over at her table again ignoring the fact Dolph was actually addressing him. This time the blonde looked up from her laptop to send him a smile. He smiled back. He thought about going over to say hi.

Angel noticed their little exchange & looked over at Renee too. The blonde noticed this & stood up from her seat. She walked over to their table & motioned for Ambrose to get up. Once he did she walked towards him extending her arms inviting him into her embrace. They hugged for a while. Once they broke apart she smiled up at him then took a strand of his messy curls between her fingers as he smiled back.

"I missed you Dean." the older woman said.

He did not know what to say really. To be honest, he hadn't really thought about Renee in his hiatus but decided to extend the courtesy, after all what else was he supposed to do? "Me too Ren." Seeing her now made him realize he had indeed missed the woman a little. She was clingy sure but she had also been someone to him. She wasn't just an acquaintance.

"Renee sit down with us." Dolph was the one to speak after what seemed like a lifelong silence. The bleached blonde motioned for Renee to sit next to him but she kindly opted to sit next to Dean instead. Angel just stared at them both. She didn't say a word.

She decided to simply smile to the pretty blonde then started to get up, "I gotta go warm up for my match." was all the young girl said.

Dean looked over at her. The bright smile that adorned her features earlier had now being replaced by a tiny one. Even though she was being courteous it was as plain as day, she wasn't too pleased to have Renee there. Dolph also noticed so he decided to get up with her. Angel smiled at him & there it was again, that stupid bit of jealousy Ambrose felt. He did not like it one bit the way the blonde man wrapped an arm around her waist & her smiling. He was competition for sure. Dean had never liked competition.

"You need me my lady?" Ziggler asked her as they both smiled at each other & Renee giggled.

"Yes i do need you my man." the brunette said jokingly, a wider smile now there.

Ok that was enough, what the hell was going on? "My lady? My man?" Ambrose shook his head shooting looks back & forth between the pair. "Did i miss something?"

They both laughed & Angel shook her head at the brunette's question. He hadn't intended to ask as a joke, but it came off as such to everyone. Now he was annoyed.

"I will see you later Dean." the young girl said & they both walked off leaving Dean with an empty stomach & a thrumming head.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean was teaming with Roman... again. It had already been 2 weeks since he had come back & he'd yet to have a singles match. He was starting to feel like currently the company had no idea what to do with him & it was stupid. How could they not find what to do with a crazy guy? Guess he just wasn't a main priority right now & he could feel it.

He walked towards the ring obviously annoyed to get in some practice again. They were facing The Ascension this time & he had a feeling they were planning on putting him in a feud with them.. well at least that was something. Not like he enjoyed being in a tag team at this point but anything would do with how desperate he was for a storyline.

As he was walking the halls, once again distracted, he bumped into Roman on the way. Actually bumped. The man actually threw him back a bit more than he would've expected. He almost fell with how strong the Samoan had gotten.

"Woah!" Reigns immediately held his arm making sure the younger man wouldn't fall. "Are you ok i am sorry. I didn't see you i am so sorry." Dean shook his head repeatedly & steadied himself. The older man kept apologizing trying to get a better look at him to see if he was ok. He was actually glad Roman was still as caring as they came.

"Nah man it's fine. Just got the wind nearly knocked out of me." Dean chuckled, "But i am fine no worries."

That did not seem to convince the raven haired man much as he continued to inspect him, "Are you sure? I am so sorry."

"Jesus. You still haven't changed a bit huh Rome." he chuckled but then stopped as he realized what he had just said.

Rome.

He hadn't called him that since they'd been together. That was the nickname he had for him everytime they were being mushy with each other or situations like the current one were presented where the older man would worry too much.

They both looked at each other. Roman was definitely examining him, trying to find what? Dean did not know. The brunette on the other hand just could not break eye contact. Reigns definitely had some pretty eyes. They were a beautiful gray but also had an element of mystery to them that Dean just loved but was currently almost hypnotizing him.

"Um well.." Dean had to get away. He had to break contact & not look at Roman again, that was way too damn embarrassing if he was caught staring at the older man blushing wildly, "We gotta um.. practice now."

He tried to walk away when he felt a hand holding his arm back lightly, "Dean wait.." he looked over & the Samoan was looking at him intently, "I need to um.. we need talk about what um.. went the down the other day." he said quietly his voice an incredible low sound. There was no doubt Reigns could drop numerous chick panties by merely speaking, including Dean's, if he wore any.

Dean nodded, "Yea man.." he tried moving his arm & Reigns finally caught that was his queue to let go & he did, he was pressing hard, "I- uh"

"Look Dean," he hadn't noticed he was looking at the floor the whole time, the older man grabbed his chin lightly & tipped his head up so he was forced to look up at him, "I really wanna talk. I- I.." the Samoan looked around almost desperately & Dean was almost sure he would break down in front of him at any time, "I need to talk. Please?"

Wow.

He nodded, not sure himself if that was a good idea but he had to do it for the man, he had to do it for his sake, "Ok."

He immediately felt the man's mood rise. It's almost as if he had been upset all week & it had all come down to what Dean would say. "Awesome." he smiled. Dean finally got the chance to see once again how amazing & beautiful his smile was. It had the one thing that had made him fall for Roman hard. It was the one thing he hadn't realized he missed until then. Oh how he missed seeing Roman smile. He looked too handsome doing it.

Both men headed down to the ring once they both remembered what they were supposed to be doing. The match rehearsal went better than expected. Dean had some decent spots planned & not surprisingly they had all went along with it. Roman going with whatever idea he had wasn't a surprise, the older man usually always thought his ideas were the best. He did not need a cheerleader when there was Reigns who thought Dean was the greatest thing in wrestling since the Attitude Era. He always tried learning from Ambrose as much as he could & tried to mention that in interviews although Vince had told him before not to credit him as much since they wanted to give this idea he was invincible & a lone wolf. Reigns did not care & still mentioned Seth & Dean whenever he could & how they had helped him so much & were still to this day his teachers, he was more than glad to do that & continue learning from them. Roman had it all sure but he was too humble.

After their rehearsal both men headed to the locker rooms, making small talk on the way. Ambrose was not sure if they were gonna talk then but most likely not. What they each had to say wouldn't be said in a backstage locker room filled with sweaty wrestlers before a match. So they both silently settled that then was not the good time. Who knew when the right time would be but much would have to be said.

* * *

><p>"I am telling you Dean! It's all a motherfucking game to these fucks!" Angel set her seat all the way back as Ambrose drove along the dark scenery. The brunette couldn't help but smile &amp; nod.<p>

It was house show time. Everyone had gotten back on the road to do them over the weekend. Dean hadn't gone back to Vegas instead opting to go to Philly & visit some of his CZW friends. Yes he used to do some real.. interesting matches back in the day but it was all over now. Good thing he had maintained a close relationship with some of the guys there, it was a nice release from the money-oriented environment the WWE was slowly becoming. Nothing but wrestling passion came out of those guys.

Angel was seemingly upset they wanted her to put over Brie Bella on their next PPV. Not like Dean could blame her, both Bellas were currently involved in a feud with Angel & Kat. The feud had gone peachy for all of them, doing wonders for the twins along the way but they had always asked a bit too much out of the young talented girls. Not like they even needed this feud, they were already considered higher than the sisters, but either way they had always told them to make them look strong. Angel's problem at the moment was that she had to put Brie over clean to finally end their feud.

"Look Ambrose." she motioned for him to look over at her since he stopped on a red light. He did & she looked beautiful as always under the red glow. He wanted to kiss her.. badly. She sighed & she adjusted to look at him unaware thankfully of his intentions. She was about to say something then stopped once she had all his attention. All of sudden neither of them said anything. They just stared at each other. She reached a hand over to touch his cheek & he froze just looking at her thanking god that red light was taking forever to change. She continued caressing his cheek with her soft warm hand. He considered closing his eyes at the soothing touch but retracted himself, he did not want to show himself too much although her touch was affecting him more than he would admit. He heard a soft sigh & he could've swore she was also holding her breath, she looked at his face with some curiosity in her eyes. She wondered if what she was doing was a bit too much. Since they had started riding together she had never been as bold. They hadn't been as bold leaving touching or any other physical contact to a minimum. Could that change? Yes. Was it gonna? That was unknown. The dark brunette finally chose to speak just in case he thought that was weird which she doubted. In a soft whisper she said, "Is this.. too much?" she let the question hang in the air, almost like a cloud, a cloud soothing him.

"Uh it's-" in that moment the light changed back to green & so she went back to sitting straight. Ambrose sighed as he accelerated.

Angel did not want to keep this silence lingering between them. He hadn't actually answered anything at all because of the stupid ass light changing. She decided to settle for breaking the almost deafening quiet, "Stupid creative."

Dean scoffed. He had wanted to speak but somehow found it hard to find the words. It was as if nothing had mattered at that moment but her touch, how stupid he was to be left speechless, Ambrose was never speechless. What the hell? He chose to speak this time feeling like he should somehow contribute to ending that moment, even if he didn't want to, "Yea that's WWE for ya." he looked over at her as he continued driving.

"Man fuck WWE. I am tired of getting this treatment. It all happened too when i was starting." she sighed as she sunk down on her seat defeated, "I am just.. it's just as if they don't care. About their women specially. It's happened before & it's happening all over again."

Ambrose did feel bad for her. Someone as talented & as over with the crowd as Angel deserved way better than the treatment they gave her. "I know. I am sorry about that." he gave her an apologetic look. That was of course lame but he couldn't really do much more. If he could however he wouldn't hesitate to fix her problems for sure. All her problems. He just felt the need.

Angel rolled her eyes playfully & shook her head, "Nah Dean you got nothing to be sorry about. This isn't how the crowd is going to depict me as a weak link. I am going to give creative & Hunter a reason to give me something better. To treat me with respect." she gave him a reassuring nod & he smiled. He admired that about her he really did. Her ability to be so positive whenever shit got tough was something he really liked. It was also contagious, everytime he spoke to her he felt he could climb Mt. Everest to & back three times. That's the kind of aura she had & he loved it. He needed it. She was a complete opposite to what he was.

They got to the hotel a bit earlier so they both went & got Subways. After an endless debate as to where they would watch a movie, which was previously brought up as an idea by Angel, they, well after a coin toss it was decided they would chill in Dean's room. After they joked around a bit on their way there, Dean even feeding her some of his chips he didn't wait to open & chasing her down the long hotel hallway when she took his sandwich, they got to their room, well.. Dean's room given they still got separated bookings to his annoyance. It wasn't like that was a problem at first but now he knew if it came down to it he would much rather her stay in his room.

"Hey let me go to my room real quick & change." said Angel & walked to her door right in front of his, she motioned to her clothes which looked of course amazing on her, "This is quite uncomfortable to be eating in."

Dean raised his eyebrows at his newfound friend & she only rolled her eyes, "Really?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes again but then laughed one of those giggles that turned him on so bad. All of a sudden it wasn't such a bad idea for her to go to her room first, he might need a moment to himself.

"YEA. I mean SOME PEOPLE wanna be comfy when they eat Ambrose. In case you know.. didn't know." she walked towards him & handed her drink which he took. "Here i will be right back." she then nudged him on the shoulder before heading towards her door. She gave him one last look to which he tried to act angry to. Of course he failed miserably at telling her no so he smiled back & she laughed.

"Yea bite me Angel." he smiled & she nearly melted right there.

Instead she opted to wink at the man quite seductively as she licked her lips, "Gladly Mr. Ambrose." his mouth nearly dropped to the ground. With that she left him on the hall alone. He had a hard time getting back to his senses. God Angel was such a fucking tease. That or he just wanted her so damn bad anything she did turned him on. Yea it was probably both.

He went into his room & left the food on the bed. He turned on the TV not really watching anything yet, he would let her choose the movie later. He dropped in bed simply waiting for Angel to come back. Who knew? Maybe there would be some making out tonight.

"Ah.. maybe tonight's the night Deano." he stretched his arms back & relaxed. "Maybe tonight i'm getting lucky."

All of a sudden his phone rang. He picked it up from the bedside desk having completely forgotten about the machine. He picked it up debating whether to answer or not even before he saw who was calling. Once he looked his heart immediately started beating faster.

Roman..

It was Roman Reigns calling him at 10 fricken PM. Before he could even decide if he wanted to pick up or not the call stopped. Great Dean thought. Maybe he would not call again & he won't feel as guilty.

What could he want? Why would he wanna talk at these hours? He then remembered they still had yet to talk about their little encounter. CRAP! Is that what he wanted to talk about? Why now out of all times?

His phone rang again for a while & Dean decided to not even look at the screen anymore. He left it face down on the bedside desk. Roman had chosen the worst possible time to call him. He was about to possibly make a move on Angel & that was when the Samoan CHOSE to need him. Bullshit.

The door suddenly opened & he thought for a mere second it would be Roman. Goddamn that man. He sat up on his bed & was about to yell his frustrations out when Angel was the one to walk in.

"I'm back!" she smiled but that smile faded once she saw Ambrose's expression. "I saw the door was open hope you don't mind." she pointed towards it.

He stared at her for a while then remembered he had left the door opened so he wouldn't have to get up & open it for her, "Oh yea." he shook his head & smiled, "Right."

"You left it open right?" she asked as she left some things on the vanity.

"Yea i did." he tried to act as normal as he could but the whole "Roman wanting to talk situation" still bothered him. It was as if he knew he was going to be with Angel tonight.. well of course he knew he had stupidly told Seth earlier, Seth probably told Roman.

Angel noticed his sour expression & looked at him with concerned eyes, she walked over to the brunette, "Are you ok?" she asked, honestly worried.

He found her concern adorable although he knew he shouldn't, "Yea i'm fine just some.. nothing."

"Hey.." she sat down with him with a reassuring smile on her face, "look.. i know we haven't known each other for a long time. It's barely been two weeks." He smiled. Two mere weeks but yet he felt as if she was his best friend already, well, not like he had many. Her smile did not cease as she spoke, "But just so you know.. i will be here right in front of your room. I mean my room." he laughed but nodded, "Whatever you need Dean. I am here ok? Even if you just wanna talk."

He nodded again, he didn't know if she meant it or not but he somehow could tell she was being honest right then & there. It felt good having someone who cared. He wasn't used to someone legitimately telling him he could vent to them for nothing in return, besides Roman of course. Other than him either no one else had really ever cared, or he didn't feel like he could trust them enough to tell them because they were either skanks he had met the night before at some deadbeat bar or just people who didn't give him that aura of trust. Angel though was a whole different case. Even though he had only known her a good 2 weeks.. he somehow knew he could trust her with so many things & she would only wanna help him. That made him appreciate her under a more serious light. He hadn't known this girl for even a month but he wanted to kiss her, he wanted to show her just how much he appreciated her concern. How she wasn't worrying in vain with him, how even though he was a piece of trash who did not deserve anything even remotely like her he still needed someone like her. More specifically he needed her.

In a moment of boldness from his part he actually started leaning forward & as an automatic response so did she. He closed his eyes not wanting to see her face just yet. Life was all about taking chances even if they were idiotic just exactly like what he was doing that very moment. This could go either two ways: one she slaps the sudden burst of courage out of him & storms out of the room. Or two she kisses him back.. actually kisses him back. Either way he wanted to take the risk with her.. she was worth it. Everything went in slow motion. Every single moment in that room waiting to culminate with the outcomes of what Dean had started.

Their lips were so close to touching when the phone rang again. They both separated & Dean sighed as he grabbed the machine & aggressively turned it off. If it weren't for the fact that Angel had actually not ran away from him after his less-than-shy move he would've thrown the damn device out the window not caring it was an expensive phone.

He laughed sourly as she stood up & grabbed some of the cookies she had brought & began munching on them, he layed back down in bed, "& people wonder why i don't like technology."

Angel smiled & nodded as she continued eating her cookie. She offered him some from the package, "Oreos?" he nodded & grabbed a few. This would be his price after finally gathering up some courage with the girl he liked.. cookies. Speaking of that girl.. Angel started looking around the room searching for something, "You don't have milk do you?"

He scrunched his face as he continued eating, "Why would i have milk?"

"I don't know!" she stretched her arms & he laughed with her as she threw a piece of cookie at him. He made a fake hurt expression but picked up the piece & ate it, "My saliva's on that you know."

Dean pretended to be disgusted & started gagging, "Bring me a bucket please." Angel laughed while the Ohioan continued gagging.

After a while her face turned into concern, "For real?" she then started getting up to get the bucket but he grabbed her by the arm she was now laying on top of him.

"No of course not." he started caressing her hair, it was so soft, "It's gonna take a lot more than your DNA to make me puke."

Angel giggled softly & he had to gather up all his courage to not kiss her everywhere, "My DNA's awesome."

"Which is why i'm saying." he smiled. Only they would go back from a near kiss to joking without it being akward. That was their little moment & probably the most intimacy they would have that night.

The night went on & they both ate their sandwiches. They had some snacks on the bed which Dean was munching on as Angel browsed through the movies the hotel was offering. Dean wanted to watch Point Break but she refused saying they did not have DVD players there when he told her he had brought the DVD with him. At the end they went for Guardians of the Galaxy. Dean wasn't too much into it he just wanted to make fun of Batista.

Time went by & they were probably already halfway into the movie when there was a knock on the door.

"What the fuck." Dean mumbled. They had both fallen asleep with 90% of her body on top of him. Not like he could complain, not only was it warm but she smelled good & he enjoyed it. He enjoyed the proximity. Now their proximity was being ruined by some fucking jamoke knocking on the door.

Dean layed there waiting for the person to figure out everyone was probably asleep & leave, it was 11:30 after all. The knocking continued however & Angel was the one to get up. He tried to stop her but it was too late, she was a bit quicker than him.

After she opened the door he heard some deep deep voice outside. The voice that could only belong to one person.

& he was right.. in walked Angel with Roman walking closely behind her. Ok now he was crossing the damn line. It hadn't been enough for him to call 10 fucking times, now he had to come see if he hadn't died. Not to mention he'd also very rudely interrupted a moment he could've had with Angel after 2 weeks of only imagining it. Was talking about their feelings really THAT crucial?

To his benefit Angel did not seem to be bothered one bit by it, on the contrary she was smiling, "Dean. Roman is here." she stretched her hands towards him as if presenting some big pop star making the Samoan smile.

He rolled his eyes playfully at the younger girl, "Yea i can see that." she smiled back & Roman looked back & forth between the two. Dean sat up in bed. He had been so damn warm & comfortable, stupid Reigns for choosing this time, he looked to the older man with an annoyed look in his eyes, "So what's up?"

"Um well..." Reigns looked over at Angel who was eating some oreos from the half empty package & stared at both intently, "Angel would it be too rude if i requested some time alone with Dean?" Dean looked at him raising his eyebrows. Was this guy serious? Did he actually just kick Angel out? Well, not really kick out but he damn sure implied it. Sure he did it in the nicest way possible but still, it did not matter, the fucker was being too rude now.

Angel simply nodded, "Oh ok. It's fine i was already leaving anyway." she started looking for her shoes.

Dean immediately stood up & made his way to Angel, grabbing her arm to stop her, "Angel. Sweets. You don't have to go." he now looked at Reigns, "It's Roman who has to wait until tomorrow. He probably just wanted to go over a match right?"

Reigns simply shrugged but did not say a word, it was Angel who chose to speak, "No look Dean.." she looked back at the Samoan with a smile on her face, "It's fine i can go. Like i said i was leaving already anyway so um.. i will talk to you tomorrow." she smiled up at him then gave him a quick kiss on the cheek & he could've sworn he blushed a little, "Bye Reigns."

"Take care baby." Reigns said as Ambrose went with her out the hall.

Once outside, Angel smiled one of her pretty smiles & he felt the need to speak & explain himself, "Look um.. about Roman. I honestly don't know what the hell he is doing here this late. It was probably some emergency i did not know about." he ran his hand through his dried curly messy hair.

"I hope everything's alright." was all the young beauty said with concern in her eyes. She smiled one last time then added, "Goodnight Dean."

"Goodnight gorgeous." that elicited a chuckled from her. At least she wasn't angry.

After some more goodbyes from both neither wanting to separate, Dean finally went into his room. He was gonna kill the bastard. What the fuck was his problem interrupting such a moment.

When he came in the Samoan was standing near the window. He looked.. relaxed. Really relaxed as if he was so happy with himself after what he'd done. That sonofabitch..

"So what happened man? Huh?" he didn't give Roman much chance to reply, "What the fuck happened that you had to come here at this time?" They both automatically looked at the clock on the bedside desk, 11:45.

The older man simply scoffed a little then ran a hand over his hair, he had it in a bun & he looked.. more than glorious but that wasn't the point. "Look.. i want to talk to you."

"NOW?" Dean asked. Of course he wanted to talk now but what had been the point of doing it tonight. It was already late & they both would have to wake up early the next day. Not to mention he ruined what could've been a perfect moment with his damn calls.

Reigns simply stared but nodded. It seemed that even after all this time Ambrose could still not deny anything to the big man. Oh how some things never changed.

They both stayed in silence for a while but then Dean was the one to sit down in bed defeated. Roman on his side did not move from his spot, he was afraid that anything would scare the younger man away.

"What happened the other day.. was um.. uncalled for." the raven haired spoke quietly, his voice sounding deeper than usual sending Dean shock signals all the way.. down there. He looked at Roman trying his best not to seem affected by how sexy he sounded or how amazing he looked. "I am sorry it happened & i promise it won't happen again. Ever."

Ambrose looked at the ground. He tried so hard to not seem upset. No, he could not give himself away, specially now with how he felt Reigns' eyes almost drilling through him. "Awesome." that answer didn't even convince him but all Roman did was sigh. Had it convinced him he did not know but either way the older man sat on the bed next to him grabbing his hand in a gesture that surprised the young man but did not startle him, he was already numb from what he had heard.

Roman held Dean's chin with his thumb & forefinger in a gesture he usually did when they had been together. Dean would have been a damn liar if he didn't admit he still felt that certain tingling whenever he was touched in any way by the bigger man. There was no doubt that spark was still there but that wasn't a sign that they were meant for each other. They both knew it wasn't gonna work, their lives were just too different.

"That does not mean however.." he looked deep into the Ohioan's eyes, not leaving time for questions, "that i don't wanna be close to you. I- i fucking miss you Dean. I miss.." his eyes widened as he let out a breath, "everything man. I miss the good times we had before um.. you know.."

"Before it happened." the Ohioan quietly added & Reigns nodded.

"I miss my best friend Dean. I really do." they both stayed that way looking at each other in silence. Roman seemed to be holding his breath & Dean.. well he had almost turned purple from lack of oxygen. He tried not to let his eyes wonder to the bigger man's lips, oh so tempting, oh so damn inviting. No.. he had to focus. He had to answer that's what he was waiting for.

"Then go find him." Dean smiled & Reigns smiled back.

"I hope you weren't serious." the Samoan raised an eyebrow but couldn't keep his smile away.

Dean couldn't neither but their current position was a bit akward being so close. He shuffled around giving him the hint & the bigger man quickly released his chin & he too looked a bit held back, "I'm sorry i hadn't um.." he chuckled embarrassed, "i hadn't noticed how close we.. were."

The Ohioan also chuckled with his friend, "Don't worry man everything good."

They both turned to look at each other & neither could contain their laughter. They honestly hadn't laughed like that since they had been buddies in the Shield. Not that their relationship had been bad but it had been mostly sexual. They never really joked around as much when they were both in bed doing some of their... activities.

Roman gave Dean a pat on the back.. almost like a brother. The brother he had once been, the brother he still was if he was being completely honest. Reigns was still special to him no matter how much he had tried to deny it.

Both men continued their joke fest & at exactly 4:37 AM Reigns went back to his room with a huge smile on his face.

* * *

><p><em>AN: So i am going back to school tomorrow *cries* i want to keep updating weekly or so & i will try. I feel like this chapter was a bit better although it was a bit too long, oh well i warned y'all lol. Hopefully it was good :) _


End file.
